Philip Eyota
Dr. Philip J. Eyota was an eccentric scientist in 24th century, who encountered the crew of the , and has become an associate of known terrorist Tyson Calok. Since 2381, he has been wanted for treason by the . ( ) Early years Considered one of the leading scientific geniuses of his time, Dr. Philip J. Eyota was part of a high branch of the Federation Science Board, amongst Board of Directors; Until he stood by his theories of utilizing the so-called "sub-space technology" which has been banned by the Federation due to its weapons capability. He was discharged from the Federation Science Board. However, Eyota was not completely ousted out of Federation Science community, in fact he was made Chief of Operations at the ''McCoy 12'', a scientific space station orbiting the border of the Beta Nebula. ''McCoy 12'' While stationed at ''McCoy 12'' Eyota still pondered on his sub-space technology. Until finally he came up with a plan to use sub-space technology to create a new way to travel. Thus he began theorizing about sub-space technology along the same lines as time. Eventually the Federation Science Board allowed him to begin experimenting with his theories, due to Starfleet Command’s extreme interest in the theories, which were beginning to be known as the Eyota Theories. The Eyota Theories Eyota’s new travel system would allow ships to travel great distance in the blink of an eye. His experiments involved several phases. Phase One was to send an tricorder through, as Eyota called it, a “Jump” from the space station to Earth. Phase One was successful. Eyota analyzed the tricorder’s readings and began work on Phase Two, which would involve a human taking the Jump. Rumor had it that Eyota envisioned himself taking to first Jump. However, contact with Dr. Eyota ceased and no one found out whether or not he completed his experiments. Encounter with USS Pioneer On stardate 57298.53, the crew of the USS Pioneer was sent to check-up on the scientist working aboard McCoy 12. When they arrived they were shocked to find that the interior of the station had turned to stone. With the help of the entity known as Q, the crew of the USS Pioneer found Dr. Eyota and released him from the confinement field he had hidden himself in to protect himself from the devastating consequences of his experiments. Q insists are taking custody of Eyota to answer for crimes against the universe, but thanks to Captain Benjamin Kelsoe, Q reluctantly agrees to hand Eyota over to Federation authorities. ("Set In Stone") Rehabilitation Colony After his arrest by Starfleet for violating Federation law in using sub-space weapon technology, and for deaths of all scientist aboard McCoy 12, his wife, Miranda Duncan, divorced him. Eyota was sent to a rehabilitation colony in New Zealand, where he stayed until the review board released him in 2381. Joining Tyson Calok In 2382, Tyson Calok sent for Eyota, who joined him on the So'jan homeworld of Ka'al. Where he met with leaders from the So'ja Coalition, who convinced him they were only seeking his assistance in building better power facilities with his theories on sub-space weapons technology. ("The Boolran Eye, Part 1") Eyota, Philip J. Eyota, Philip J. Eyota, Phillip J.